


Seen ✓

by mkhhhx



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, How Do I Tag, I Don't Even Know, Kiho are practically married, M/M, Mutual Pining, No Smut, Some Humor, Some Plot, Some feels, the tiniest bit of angst if you squint, unbetaed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-05
Updated: 2017-05-05
Packaged: 2018-10-28 11:50:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,734
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10830681
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mkhhhx/pseuds/mkhhhx
Summary: Hyungwon meets Kihyun's younger cousin, Changkyun~





	Seen ✓

Chae Hyungwon is an overall boring person. After quickly finishing his law studies, with a great GPA, his current 24 and a half self is working on some well-known electronic devices firm as a lawyer, or as his boss likes to call him, a law counselor. His boss’s boss also happens to be his father. Complete coincidence of course. There is nothing particularly interesting about his family. His father owns a big percentage of the firm and his mother works at the town hall. Still, somehow both his parents always had enough time for him, so he doesn’t have much to complain.

Even now, they sometimes eat together on Sundays. Only when he’s in town, because he travels a lot. The company has stores and offices all around Korea, not as big as the headquarters in Seoul, but still in need of his services from time to time.

For a long time, beholder of Chae Hyungwon’s most beloved person apart from family members cup belongs to Shin Hoseok. They met at junior high school and although Hoseok is a year older, he had missed a year and so, they were in the same class. Hoseok is shorter and well-built. Has been camping in the gym for as long as Hyungwon remembers him.

They started off as rivals, Hyungwon being one of the most intelligent and well behaved students and Hoseok the class troublemaker, unable to focus on class for more than three seconds and after a year of constant pointless fights, name calling and even a fist-fight, somehow their relationship started shifting to something more like friendship. Soon, to everyone’s disbelief they were inseparable. Hyungwon helped Hoseok with homework and Hoseok in exchange dragged him to all the parties and social events.

Somewhere around that time they both realized that they might not be the straightest of people and after a short period of pure confusion and many, many midnight talks they helped each other become more comfortable with that, although they never actually dated. Hyungwon came out to his parents after finishing high school, them being neither too supportive but nor too negative or angry. They just accepted and never talked about it again. Hoseok’s mother on the other hand seemed to just know and kept treating them to milkshakes and hot chocolates in her coffee shop.

They got accepted into the same university and rented a house together, living the college experience to the fullest, including excessive partying Friday to Sunday, crying in each other’s arms when rejected by a crash and waking up hangover and naked in each other’s beds. Just like their high school days with more adulating between the fun.

Once or twice, the police showed up, but luckily nothing illegal was discovered and they were laid off with simple warnings for the loud music. Not much later, they discovered that all the phone calls to the police were made by a single person, Yoo Kihyun, chemistry major, their neighbor and a huge pain in the ass. It took three whole semesters for Hoseok to get him drunk, and do questionable explicit sexual staff into the bathroom with him. Nobody talks about those times, as now Kihyun is engaged to Hoseok and also one of Hyungwon’s closest friends

Other important people in Hyungwon’s life include his co-workers, Hyunwoo and Minhyuk. They are a bit older and all work in the same department. Hyunwoo’s hobbies include the gym and Minhyuk’s messing with Hyunwoo. There is also the slight chance that Bora, the floor’s secretary has been hitting on Hyunwoo for the past year, but sadly he remains ignorant, while his friends place bets on her next bold move. They usually eat lunch all together at a nearby café with Jooheon, Minhyuk’s brother who is still in university. A pretty nice life he has.

~

Or not, because Hoseok is calling for the second time this day. Apparently, he and Kihyun decided to get a dog and his friend thinks he is a pet expert or something because he had a bunny in high school. He is about to hang up on Hoseok listing traits his puppy needs to have, like “be fluffy” when an other familiar voice demands to speak.

“Yoo, I heard you are adopting!”

“Shut up Chae, he’s gone nuts from the moment I agreed to this.”

“So you wanted to talk about something or just found an excuse to get away from your boyfriend?”

“Oh yes, my cousin came to Seoul this week, he is starting his after-graduate studies and it would be great to go out all together for dinner and a drink.”

Hyungwon tries to remember any information about Kihyun’s cousin. He may have mentioned something before but Hyungwon didn’t pay much attention. Anyway, the boy must be thrilled coming to Seoul and he doesn’t have any plans for the night, he might as well see his friends and meet new people. He asks Kihyun for a time and place, listens to Hoseok literally cry about how cute puppies are and finally hangs up to find something nice to wear.

It’s a Friday night and the weather is warm enough. He decides on a simple yet elegant black shirt and skinny dark jeans. He shaves and puts on his expensive perfume. It’s some extra effort for the sake of the cousin’s first night out in Seoul. Car keys in hand, wallet and phone in his pocket and Hyungwon is ready to go.

~

He arrives just in time to find a comfortable parking lot, spotting Hoseok’s ridiculous red sports car not far away and walks towards the restaurant, where the others are waiting, beside the entrance. He greets leisurely and Hoseok is all over him, koala-like hugging him, Kihyun plays it cool wiggling his eyebrows and the third person extends his hand for a handshake. Hyungwon has the chance to study him. Average height and quite skinny. His messy brown hair falls in his eyes, making him look younger than he must be. He has a nice face with dimples and some acne scars that just add to the general charm. He is standing too straight, like he wants to appear taller than he is but still looks shy and anxious. They do handshake and the boy talks.

“Nice to meet you, I’m Im Changkyun.”

Hyungwon looks around for the person who spoke and his gaze lands back on Changkyun’s eyes, looking deep into his soul. He suddenly wants to run away because this voice doesn’t match this body. Cute Changkyun has a voice deepest than the deepest floor of hell because that’s how deep it is and Changkyun might as well be Satan because he shakes Hyungwon’s hand for a bit too long and smirks when their eyes meet. Hyungwon stands there breathless until Kihyun pokes his sides and he gets the message to introduce himself too.  
   
Kihyun insists on red wine and steak because he is a certified mum. They know better than to disagree and focus on chewing happily and chatting about simple stuff. Changkyun is mostly quiet, interrupting only to offer a piece of mind or tell some joke. Hyungwon has a fairly good time, watching Hoseok choke on his meat and Kihyun patting his back so hard Changkyun’s eyes go wide. He needs to get used to that behavior.

They talk about pets a bit, Changkyun giving some useful information, stating his family has a couple dogs back home. Hyungwon finds him adorable and hot at once but still doesn’t let his hopes get so high, because what are the chances the boy would be interested in him anyway? Eye contact is weird and he keeps his eyes glued to his plate or the windows, or anything that is not Changkyun, concentrating more at the boy’s voice than what he’s speaking about. Hoseok must be the only one noticing his strange behavior, because he has seen it countless times before, but doesn’t comment on it, only smiling in acknowledgment.

After dinner Hyungwon gets a bit brave and suggests a bar he knows, not far away. It’s quiet, with soft jazz music and spacious booths. Hyungwon and Changkyun end up sitting side to side and the extra alcohol helps loosen up and talk and laugh, about Hoseok and Kihyun, work, school, but still, it’s a first step. It’s already early Saturday when they decide to call it a day and get back, promising to meet again soon. Before leaving, Changkyun asks for his number and Hyungwon couldn’t be happier, when he get the younger’s number himself.

~

From Im Changkyun:  
hyung save me

It’s Sunday morning and Hyungwon wakes up to the beeping of his phone. He palms the nightstand to find the device and read the message. It’s been a little more over a week since he first met Changkyun and now he sends this. He decides to call.

“Good morning hyung!” the hellish voice is whispering.

“What’s up?” It’s the most complex sentence Hyungwon can manage before coffee.

“We are at a nice café, near Kihyun-hyung’s house…”

“The one with the cactus plants around?”

“…Yes, that one, hyung they are making bedroom eyes”

“I know, disgusting, isn’t it?” Hyungwon laughs, the poor boy.

“Please come and save me hyung” Changkyun whispers in agony and the line cuts off.

Hyungwon falls back flat on the bed. He could fall asleep again, restoring his beauty or become Changkyun’s knight in shining armor and save him from excessive bedroom eyes, protecting his innocence. He crawls to his closet to find a shirt and some sweatpants.

~

The sun is shining, the birds are chirping and he can sense Hoseok and Kihyun’s sexual tension upon entering the small café. They are situated in the far end, Changkyun sitting on a loveseat opposite from a couch and looking absolutely miserable munching on beacon. And if someone is miserable eating beacon, the situation is a difficult one.

Kihyun waves and Hyungwon gets in front of their table.

“I can’t believe you came hyung!”

Changkyun looks at him like he’s Jesus Christ resurrected walking around with a lamb on his back and a halo on his head.

“What brings my sleeping beauty here this wonderful morning?” Hoseok asks and Hyungwon flips him off like any reasonable adult would.

“I’m here to save Changkyun” he announces, taking a deep breath to buff his bony chest.

Changkyun claps, Kihyun looks amused, Hoseok is curled at the corner.

“Now what hyung?” So pure and innocent Changkyun asks with puppy eyes.

Hyungwon’s mind doesn’t actually work when he speaks.

“We’ll go for a walk and get ice cream.”

Changkyun smiles from ear to ear, Kihyun stays still as a statue, Hoseok looks betrayed.

~

After making Hoseok buy them Americanos, they exit the café and Hyungwon leads the way to a nearby park. It’s quiet between them, but not awkward, Changkyun softly giggling from time to time, watching the kids playing around and petting cats. Hyungwon has a strong urge to hug and squeeze him.

“So, Changkyun, what are you studying?”  
Addressed person takes a loud slurp of coffee and makes weird motions with his hands before swallowing.

“Astrophysics, you know, nasa stuff, it’s dope.”

“Oh” suddenly there is a vivid image of Changkyun in an astronaut uniform, in a starship.

“In reality, it’s more formulas and crying.”

Hyungwon nods and proceeds to buy two cones of ice cream from a street vendor.

“For you” he hands the one, smiling widely, almost creepily.

“So you can be my sugar daddy now?”

“What?”

“Hoseok hyung told me you are very rich and can be my sugar daddy if I want to.”  
Hyungwon is experiencing the most painful brain freeze of his life.

“Just kidding, let’s be friends first!”

“But he did say that.”

“Yeah.”

~

“Hyungwonnie, are you seeing someone?”

“What?” He stares at his sandwich, processing.

“You’ve been staring at your phone screen for the past 15 minutes.”

“Work emails”

“We work in the same place”

“My mum sent me a recipe”

“You never cook”

“It’s just a friend”

Minhyuk let out a triumphant sound.

“Is she nice? Is it a he? Are you going on dates?”  
Hyungwon thinks back to their walk in the park.

“We don’t do anything, it’s just Kihyun’s cousin.”

“Kihyun’s, not yours. Is he hot?”

Hyungwon looks over for help at Hyunwoo, who is playing a stupid card game with Jooheon. The older man shrugs before being attentive to the game again. Jooheon is his favourite. Always was and will always be.

“If anything happens, I’ll tell you, reporter Lee.”

He turnes his screen brightness lower. No need for anyone, aka Minhyuk prying over his very friendly and absolutely in no way important to him conversations with Changkyun.  
I.C: Hyung did you know tigers can run up to 65km/h?  
      A tiger could eat you hyung!!!   
C.H: There are no tigers round, just cats and pigeons, I think I’m safe Changkiunnie. :D  
I.C: Do you wanna go see the tigers? ;) ;)  
C.H: What tigers? :3  
I.C: Saturday morning, zoo trip, no hyungs. J  
C.H: Fuck yeah

~

“Are you dating my cousin?”

“Hoseok is 7.30 in the morning for god’s sake.”

“Why didn’t you invite us to the zoo?”

“Firstly, he’s not your cousin, secondly you went to the zoo like two weeks ago and no, we are not dating.”

“He’s my fiancé’s cousin okay?”

“Hoseok, he’s 21, he can do whatever he wants. And so do I. And I wanna sleep.”

End of call.

 

He wakes up two hours later, making coffee and throwing clothes around. A knock on the door interrupted his becoming a presentable human again process. The landlady always had a bad timing. He opened up, still in a shirt and flower-patterned boxers, bed hair, bad breath. The landlady looked younger today…more muscular…  
He stood frozen on the doorframe blocking the way.

“Uhmm, good morning hyung? Hoseok hyung gave me your address and I came to pick you up with Kihyun’s car.”

“Ah.”

“Can I get in?”

Hyungwon is suddenly very aware of his very messy surroundings, pouring coffee, frantically brushing his teeth, making his hair and getting in decent clothes. Almost ready to go, he realizes what Changkyun is wearing.

“Is that a safari hat?” With khaki shorts and long socks.

“We are going on an adventure!”

He pats Changkyun’s head.

The car ride is fun, both singing wrong the newest American hits, sending pictures and recordings to Hoseok and Kihyun.

~

They see the tigers and the lions and komodo dragons and Changkyun insists on trying to talk with the reptiles because their Hogwarts letters might have been lost in the way. Then, Hyungwon walks right into bunny land, to surround himself with soft fluff balls, Changkyun included, where they eat lunch, picnic style, with the bunnies.

The younger insists on visiting the aquarium too, so off they go. Hyungwon won’t admit his fear for sharks, eels and other cold-blooded malicious looking sea creatures, instead subconsciously clinging on Changkyun for dear life when they pass through the shark tunnel.

“Look hyung, he’s coming closer!” a much hyped Changkyun then pulls him under his arm for a selfie, with the scary fish less than a meter behind them. Hyungwon constantly reminds himself that a 20 centimeter thick glass is enough to keep them separated from the tank’s inhabitants. They also visit the kids’ exhibit, where they watch pink floating jellyfish and pregnant seahorse dads.

Hyungwon finds himself staring at Changkyun, who is reading the information besides every tank and explaining stuff he is not really interested about. Will Hoseok skin him alive if he asks Changkyun out on a proper date? Yes. Is it worth it? Also yes. Is Changkyun willing to go on a date with him? Maybe?

“Hyung, you are not paying attention.”  
Changkyun is pointing at a penguin, who is looking at them. Hyungwon giggles.

“You like penguins hyung?”

“They are cute” he doesn’t remember any penguin facts, so instead he tells something else, “like you”.  
Changkyun blushes and tags at his hand, without properly looking at him.

“Let’s go to the shop, it’s getting late.”

Hyungwon picks some magnets for his parents and a fancy snake shaped pen while Changkyun is at the other end of the shop, looking at toys. They reunite to walk to the parking, each holding a bag, looking at the sunset, the faint sound of people and animals pleasant and relaxing.

On the ride back, a tension fills the space between them in the small car. The radio is on, soft music playing and Changkyun drives slowly. They don’t talk and Hyungwon is almost lulled to sleep just before the car stops and the engine dies down. They are at a smaller street besides his flat, less light and people invading their privacy than the main road. Changkyun is looking at him like he expects something but Hyungwon doesn’t know what, or rather how. Changkyun after what seems like a century of staring at each other shifts closer, his hand on the back of Hyungwon’s seat. He picks his bag from the zoo and places it on Hyungwon’s lap.  
  
“A small present for you Hyungwon hyung, for being my first real friend here and a good one.”  
Hyungwon opens the bag and takes out his present, wrapped in colorful paper. It’s soft and he sees blue and white while unwrapping it. He stares at the shark plushy in his lap, not knowing what to do. It has big soft teeth and a cute tail. He runs his fingers on the material humming. He never liked plushies much, or sharks for the matter, but this is definitely gonna be his favourite.

“I’m sorry I didn’t get you anything Changkyun.” He apologizes.

“Next time hyung.”

“Do you want a next time?”

“I want as many next times as we can.”

Hyungwon feels heat rising to his face and as he bids goodnight and is about to exit the car, just for a short moment Changkyun pulls him back in, kissing his cheek and then letting him go again. Suddenly, he isn’t sure what all those next times mean, but he wants to find out.

~

Then they start talking a lot. Between Changkyun’s classes and on Hyungwon’s breaks. Before they fall asleep and they video call while Hyungwon is cooking and Changkyun is studying, just to keep each other company. They take coffees and walk into the park on the weekends or visit museums, or go to the movies and feed each other popcorn. And the months pass easily just like that, being something more than friends but less than lovers. Sometimes their fingers intertwine when a particularly frightening scene come on the screen, sometime Changkyun tiptoes to kiss Hyungwon on the cheek before they part and the elder happily messes his hair.

~

“Hyungwon, we are going on a trip!” A hyperactive Minhyuk enters the office, with Hyunwoo on tow.

“What.” Hyungwon lifts his eyes from the pile of papers Bora left earlier to find Minhyuk gleaming, holding what seem to be some sort of tickets.

“You are going at some town near the south coast, a new shop is opening and the higher ups want you to the ceremony-celebration-whatever and to go over some paperwork with the shop managers. Leaving on Friday and staying there until Sunday afternoon.” Hyunwoo offers.

“There is a water park we can go to, Hyungwon please, it will be perfect! Cocktails and girls and…”

“Yeah, ok, whatever, it’s work. We can go to the park too, if we have the time.”  
Minhyuk runs off to inform the whole floor and Hyunwoo sits besides Hyungwon, eyeing with sympathy. He looks suspicious.

“I’m sorry I am not coming” he starts, “I had very important plans”  
apart from the gym and volunteer work sometimes, Hyunwoo doesn’t do much.

“Such as?” Hyungwon wiggles his eyebrows.

“I…don’t tell Minhyuk okay? Boraaskedmeonadate.”

“MINHYUK” a slightly disheveled Minhyuk enters, holding a heavy folder, his tie mysteriously undone.””

“What?” Hyungwon grins, Hyunwoo knows he is doomed.

“You owe me some bucks and lunch’s on hyung today."

~

Hyungwon had forgotten how fun traveling with Minhyuk is. They play with Jooheon’s cards on the train, Minhyuk insisting his brother didn’t mind, laugh together at the funny names on the signs along the road and eat at a traditional restaurant when they arrive. They spend Friday’s afternoon with the shop’s manager who treat them to soju later that night. Hyungwon does not forget to send a goodnight text to Changkyun, with some details about his day, before lying next to a snorting Minhyuk. Sharing the covers was never fun, so they take one each, but still Hyungwon has to poke Minhyuk for a long time to get at least 40% of the bed.

As promised, on Saturday morning they go to the water park. There are pools and water slides, kiosks with refreshments and other activities scattered around a vast yet crowded property. Hyungwon has to forcefully make Minhyuk stay till in order to apply suns cream on his back, while the latter is singing and flirting with a group of girls nearby. Hyungwon poses, floral swimsuit, sunglasses and the pool beside him and takes a photo for Changkyun. He also takes an other one of Minhyuk in the middle of jumping into the pool, for their boss.

They spend the morning trying out all the water slides, screaming and laughing until they both get hungry. Minhyuk has a bruise on his upper left leg and Hyungwon is sure he has sunburns and it’s gonna be painful later. They try a classy look, sipping orange juice and taking fuckboy-ish photos with filters to upload on Facebook. Then, the afternoon is spend with the managers again, going over some important information and scenarios with customers from other shops. Minhyuk suggests taking sandwiches on the hand for dinner and walking around the town.

~

They arrive late at the hotel, Minhyuk claims the bathroom first and locks himself inside, so Hyungwon makes himself comfortable on the bed. He opens his phone and finds various messages. His father is asking how the trip is going and Hyunwoo has send various happy emoticons in their group chat. And then, there is also Changkyun.

I.C: Looking sexy hyung ;)  
C.H: ;) ;)  
I.C: Having fun?  
Hyungwon opens his suitcase, retrieves his shark plushy, now named Kyunnie and sends a photo from the bed, hugging the pillows.  
C.H: It would be better with you around.  
I.C: Let’s go on a trip sometime then.  
Changkyun sends a photo too, of him lying shirtless on his stomach in his room, winking in the camera. Hyungwon feels strange, although he didn’t when he saw Minhyuk without his shirt this morning. Because men do that all the time, it shouldn’t be strange.  
I.C: What would you wanna do if I was there hyung?  
C.H: We could walk around, buy souvenirs and go eat somewhere nice.  
I.C: I see.  
C.H: What would you wanna do?  
I.C: Kiss you.

~

“Hyungwon” he doesn’t register Minhyuk sitting on the bed and rocking him.

“Hyungwon” he repeats and Hyungwon wakes up from his daze, looking at his friend I disbelief.

“Won’t you go take a shower?”

“Eh?”

“Shower, what’s gotten into you, are you so sleepy?”

“Yes, sleepy, I am sleepy” he answers mechanically and gets up to lock himself in the bathroom for half an hour, to sit on the toilet still fully dressed and look at his phone screen until it runs out of battery. He neither answers the message nor get more than a couple hours of sleep that night.

~

Their last day of the business trip is short. The opening of the new shop is relatively early in the morning until noon, they listen to the company’s fixed and overused speech and then there is a buffet before their afternoon train. Hyungwon hardly eats anything, guilt washing over him, as he hasn’t charged his phone yet and probably won’t until they are back home. Minhyuk stopped asking what’s wrong after the nth time and accepted his friend’s gloomy aura following them around.

On the way back, Hyungwon sleeps on the train leaving Minhyuk without much to do. He may have send a couple messages to Hoseok asking if he knows what’s wrong. Hyungwon always said that these too would make great friends and nerve-wreckers together.

The station is almost empty, the last rays of light dancing around the trains and buildings. Hyungwon knows what must be done and decides to grow a pair. He hugs Minhyuk, sucking some of his good energy because that’s what Minhyuk is for and halts a taxi.

~

Α good 15 minutes later he is in front of a familiar flat, tells the driver to keep the change and climbs the stairs like his life depends on it. He stops in front of Changkyun’s door and seriously considers going back to his apartment and crying himself to sleep, then deleting all of his social accounts and pretending he does not know an Im Changkyun. His body works ahead of his mind and he’s subconsciously knocking on the door. He can always pretend to be the pizza guy, minus the pizza.

Changkyun opens, in his pyjamas, all soft and squishy.  
They stare at each other until they are awkwardly laughing still standing in the hallway. Hyungwon takes an experimental step and Changkyun shoves him inside by the collar. The door shuts loudly and they are kissing on it.

“Idiot hyung” Changkyun breaths into his neck before kissing him again. He is sloppy, probably inexperienced and overexcited and Hyungwon takes a deep breath and guides them to the couch where they fall in a pile of limps.

They manage to make out for about half an hour before Changkyun rushes to the bathroom to “take care of important stuff” and Hyungwon grasps the opportunity to mentally prepare himself. He makes himself more presentable, not that Changkyun would really mind, fixing his hair and sitting properly on the couch.

Changkyun is in the living room again trembling slightly. Hyungwon opens his arms and the shorter one cuddles him.

“Im Changkyun, will you be my boyfriend?”

“I’ll think about it” Changkyun smirks and the next moment he’s all over Hyungwon hugging and nuzzling and kissing like he hasn’t decided yet how he wants them to spend the night.

They put a shitty drama on the tv for just because and take their time discovering each other’s ticklish and weak spots until they fall asleep together on the couch. The next day Hyungwon is late for work, Minhyuk covers him, and Changkyun is barely on time for his lesson. But it’s worth it.

~~

“Is it really so hot or it’s just me?”

“Hoseok shut up or I’ll shove the fork down your throat.”

“Guys, stop being disgusting.” Hyungwon pleads.

They are having a picnic in the park, all together, Minhyuk’s idea of course. Bora made them snacks and Hyunwoo has had more expressions in an hour with her than they had seen in a year, Hoseok's new puppy is also running somewhere around.  
Jooheon and Changkyun are playing with water guns like the adulting adults they are. They became inseparable after realizing they attend the same university and even if they don’t have any shared classes, they join the elders for lunch casually now. Minhyuk is feeding the squirrels or some Snow White shit and takes photos for his Instagram because that’s the important part of going out. Hyungwon looks over at Changkyun, his boyfriend, his four months and three days boyfriend. That adorable small thing, or not because he just emptied his whole water gun in Hyungwon’s face. Not fair, not nice.

Hoseok is in the same condition, dripping on their picnic basket. They share a knowing look, high-five and stand up in sync chasing the maknaes. Jooheon takes off to the playground dropping his gun and screaming while Changkyun is being held down by both Hyungwon and Hoseok, fruitlessly trying to squirm out and being tickled to death. They wrestle in the grass until their clothes become stained and muddy and Kihyun has to forcibly separate them. By that time Jooheon is back and they are eating Bora’s delicious sweets, balancing rocks on Hyunwoo who’s fell asleep under a tree. It’s pretty nice.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading, feedback is always welcomed! :D


End file.
